1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cargo handling system, and more particularly to such a system employing rollers which can alternatively either be raised for use in rolling cargo into position or lowered to retract the rollers below the level of a loading platform when the cargo is in a desired location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller rail assemblies are commonly used for loading cargo. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,927 issued Apr. 25, 1989 to Ancra Corporation, the assignee of the present invention. In the roller rail cargo loading system, pneumatically actuated bladders are employed which are inflated to raise the rollers above the level of the loading platform for use in loading cargo and deflated to retract the rollers below the level of the platform surface when the cargo is to be held in place. With such retractable roller systems, it is necessary to periodically remove the rollers and the inflatable bladder for cleaning, maintenance and replacement. In the above indicated prior art patent, flanges are provided on the main channel and roller tray of the device to facilitate such removal. In this system, however, the top plate is secured with multiple screws which increases the time and effort needed for removal.